Patent literature 1 describes a “tire puncture sealant containing a natural rubber latex, a synthetic resin emulsion, and propylene glycol”, wherein the synthetic resin contained in the synthetic resin emulsion is an “ethylene-vinyl acetate-vinyl versatate copolymer resin” ([Claim 1] and [Claim 3]).
In addition, it is described in [0014] of Patent literature 1 that the monomer ratio (ethylene:vinyl acetate:vinyl versatate) constituting the “ethylene-vinyl acetate-vinyl versatate copolymer resin” described above is preferably from 5:5:90 to 10:5:85 in terms of the mass ratio”, and in the [Working Examples], “Sumikaflex 950HQ, manufactured by Sumika Chemtex Co., Ltd.; ethylene:vinyl acetate:vinyl versatate=10:5:85; solid content=53 mass %” is used ([0031]).